underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve
Eve or Evera is the daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin, and is the first born Hybrid in the ''Underworld'' franchise. She is also a modern day descendant of the Corvinus Clan. She is a Hybrid of all three types of Immortal, Vampire and Lycan strains, making her the potentially the most potent product of the Corvinus Strain to date. She is portrayed by actress India Eisley. History Eve was born and raised in captivity, her parents having been captured by the Infected Persons Unit before they could ever learn of Selene's pregnancy for themselves. Antigen, the biotech corporation that took custody of Selene and Michael, "raised" Eve as 'Subject 2' in captivity for the first 11-12 years of her life. Her caretakers told her that her parents had died when she was born, preventing her from learning anything about her origins or nature. However, she mentions that because of her psychic connection to Selene, she felt certain her caretakers were lying about her being an orphan. Only one doctor, her personal caretaker, ever treated her as anything more than a lab specimen, with others regarding her as merely a means to an end. ''Underworld: Awakening When informed that she is soon to be executed, Eve breaks out of captivity and frees her mother, whose existence she had only recently learned about, before escaping herself. Although Selene is originally ignorant of Eve's existence, their psychic connection allows Selene to see what Eve sees, causing her to track down the young girl. Selene is stunned by Eve's physical appearance in Hybrid form, as well as the raw strength she exhibits. After Eve is examined by a Vampire doctor named Olivia and fed blood to heal from a Lycan attack, she expresses her fear and frustration at her mother's distance. However, Selene assures her that it is her heartbreak due to the sudden loss of Eve's father that causes her silence, rather than not caring for Eve. When Eve is recaptured by Antigen forces, Selene launches an attack on the company, during which Eve manages to free herself. She confronts Jacob Lane, the Hybrid doctor who had sought to use Eve's DNA to create a more powerful and silver-resistant race of Lycans. The two fight fiercely, culminating in Eve successfully defeating Lane when she literally rips his throat out. Mother and daughter reunite, but although Eve has a vision of Michael escaping the facility, her father vanishes before she and Selene can catch up with him on the roof. Underworld: Blood Wars Before the start of ''Blood Wars, Eve went into hiding after making Selene promise not to go looking for her. The Lycan leader Marius seeks Selene in order to discover Eve’s location to take her blood and enhance his own powers, but learns that even Selene doesn't know her own daughter whereabouts, realizing, once and for all, that he is unable to find her. After Marius's death, Selene becomes one of the three new Vampire Elders and remains at the Nordic Coven where, eventually, Eve arrives looking for her mother. Eve is seen alive very briefly in the film, but plays no active role. Physical Appearance She has long brown hair that passes her neck and over her back, and blue eyes. When in her Hybrid form, her skin turns blue like her father's, her eyes turn black while her iris' have the bright blue shade like Selene. She also cannot speak when transformed, like Michael. Eve appears to resemble her mother the most in terms of her facial features, save for her eyes, which Selene claims are just like her father's. Personality Eve is surprisingly intelligent and mature for her age, though also somewhat reserved and easily frightened. This is most likely due to the fact she was raised in captivity, treated as test subject and denied a proper childhood, with her only regular contact with other people being the scientists who experiment upon her. Eve desires to be free and with her family above all, suspecting from the beginning that her captors were lying to her about being an orphan, due to her psychic connection to her mother. Eve is shown to be a ferocious fighter, who will not hesitate to use violence to defend herself or those she cares about. Some of this may be born of natural predatory instincts, and possibly because she understands only too well that if she does not fight to protect herself, she will perish. In spite of this, Eve does not appear to be malevolent; she clearly cares for her mother and the Vampires who protect her, kills only those who harm or threaten her and is ultimately a lonely and frightened girl caught up in circumstances beyond her control. Relationships Selene Eve did not get to meet her mother for the first eleven to twelve years of her life, due to being separated from her at birth and kept in confinement. Eve did not believe her captors when they claimed her mother died when she was born, due to her psychic link to Selene. Eve clung to the hope her mother still lived and that one day they would be together, saying she dreamt of meeting her for a long time. Upon learning that she did indeed have a mother still, Eve woke Selene from her cryogenic sleep during her escape from Antigen, and was shown to be distressed at the thought that she would be killed without her mother ever meeting her. Eve was hurt and disappointed that Selene did not initially know who she was, and also at her emotional distance to her, stating that Selene was "cold as one already dead" and apparently viewing Selene's lack of affection towards her as rejection. However, Eve still remained by her mother's side, and seemed thoughtful when Selene stated her heart was not "cold" but "broken" due to the loss of Michael. They were reconciled when Selene broke into Antigen to rescue her. Eve became somewhat emotional after being reunited with Selene, tearfully stating "You came back for me" and embracing her, indicating that Eve understands now that her mother does love her and will do all she can to protect her. Michael Corvin Eve is unaware of her father's presence in Antigen and likely believes him to be dead. She seemed to be more focused on her mother, not mentioning her father. She does, however, seem intrigued when Selene points out that her eyes are exactly like Michael's. Upon learning Michael is alive, Eve discovers she has a psychic link to him too and tries to find him along with her mother and David, indicating that Eve does care for her father and wants to meet him. Powers & Abilities The full extent of her powers remains to be seen, given that she is introduced as a pre-teen, though it is noted that Eve, Michael and Selene are likely the most powerful creatures in existence. Like her father, she demonstrates high functioning predatory instincts in her Hybrid state, but she also lacks any real training or knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and relies almost entirely on brute strength and savagery to defeat her opponents. Even so, she has the potential to become the most powerful Immortal ever, surpassing all her peers and predecessors including Marcus, William and Alexander Corvinus. *'Superhuman Endurance' - As a Hybrid, Eve's endurance is much higher than humans or other Immortals. She is once seen using a knife to nonchalantly inflict deep cuts in one of her arms and is able to withstand multiple hits from other Immortals, including an adult Hybrid. Her endurance also allowed her to survive for years without feeding on blood while retaining most of her health and powers and makes her somewhat resistant to powerful chemicals and anesthetics, such as Propofol. *'Superhuman Strength' - Her strength appears to be augmented by fear and rage, with other powers manifesting after feeding. She lacks any proper combat training, but her raw strength is sufficient to compensate for this weakness against most foes. Eve is seen tossing a large cabinet into a concrete wall and shattering the cabinet with great force in the process, overpowering adult human marines much larger than herself and holding them in place, tearing a transformed Lycan's head in half, and later overpowering and tearing out the throat of a Hybrid. It should be noted that in human form, Eve is strong enough to keep a door closed against a transformed Lycan. *'Superhuman Senses' - Eve is shown sensing the approach of a Lycan attack in Underworld: Awakening. She felt them before Selene, in theory her senses are superior to those of her mother(thoughts she wasn't paying attention) or her Lycan heritage allows her to detect other Lycans/Werewolves. *'Superhuman Healing' - Until she is first fed actual Vampire blood, she is unable to heal from a Lycan attack at anything other than a normal human rate, but she instantly heals a few seconds after feeding. When Eve cuts herself, her skin regenerates within seconds. Being the offspring of two Hybrids, it is likely that she can regenerate from nearly any wound instantly. *'Superhuman Speed' - She is shown disappearing from sight in seconds, eluding police officers, her mother, and Jacob Lane. *'Superhuman Agility' - Eve is able to launch herself onto a Lycan's back with extreme force. She displays twists and flips when fighting. *'Sensory Synchronization' - She is able to perceive images and hear sounds from the perspective of either one of her parents. It is explained that when she is within proximity to either her mother or father, her brainwaves fall into sync with them and she sees what they see, and they see what she sees, similar to a wireless network connection. For years, however, this occurred only between Eve and her mother, as they were kept within close proximity; her father was kept too far away from her for this to occur. This ability of sensory synchronization is apparently a random phenomenon rather than a controlled event. Quotes Trivia * Eve's name comes from Ancient Greek Εὔα (Εua), and Classical Hebrew חַוָּה (ḥawwah), meaning "life". While the script for Awakening was being written, Eve's name was originally going to be "Nissa", but it was later changed to "Eve" for unknown reasons, possibly as a nod to Eve of Christian beliefs, or to avoid association with the Blade II character of the same name. * Through her father, Eve is a member of the Corvinus Clan by blood, and a direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus, the first Immortal. Furthermore, she inherited the active Corvinus Strain from her mother, who received it directly from Alexander Corvinus, which strengthens her Corvinus heritage. * According to Selene, Eve has her father's eyes. * Based on her parents' ancestry, Eve's ethnicity would be Hungarian. * Eve's full name should be "Eve Corvin," assuming that she will inherit and take on her father's last name. * Similar to her father, Eve does not speak in Hybrid form. * Eve is the first Underworld character to be introduced into the franchise as a child. * Unlike Lycans, Vampires, and other Hybrids, Eve does not grow fangs in her upper jaw when she is transformed. * She is never explicitly called a 'tri-blood' hybrid in the movie. * Genetically, Eve is predominantly Vampire. As her father is part Lycan, her mother is part pure Immortal, but both of her parents are part Vampire. This could explain why her Hybrid form is the most human-like in appearance of all Hybrids seen thus far in the series. ** According to the rules of genetics, Eve should actually be half Vampire 1 quarter Immortal, and 1 quarter Lycan. * Eve is technically a "tribrid," an organism with genetic traits of three different species. * Eve did not know the Vampires' concept of feeding meant drinking blood, which implies she had never fed on blood during her eleven to twelve years in Antigen. It also means that, unlike most other Immortal species, Eve may be able to survive on normal foods. * India Eisley was 18 during the filming of Awakening, yet Eve is only 11-12 in the movie. * She is never explicitly called "Eve" in the film, with her name at Antigen being only "Subject 2"; she will receive this name during the fifth film. * Eve is similar to the character, Hope Mikaelson, from CW's The Originals. ** Their fathers both are the original or the first turned Werewolf(Lycan)-Vampire hybrid from their respective series. ** They both are the firstborn tribrids with genetic traits from the three supernatural species of their respective series. *** Eve: Lycan/Vampire/Immortal. *** Hope Mikaelson: Werewolf/Vampire/Witches. * When Kate Beckinsale first saw India Eisley, she commented to husband Len Wiseman that she thought India looked just like a '"mini-Selene". * Despite Lida's emotional attachment to "Subject 2", Eve never expresses any concern about Lida, and it is likely that she never viewed Lida as anything more than one of her jailers. * Narration in Underworld: Blood Wars confirms that Selene was pregnant with Eve at the time of Selene's capture, rather than Eve being a test-tube baby. Gallery Underworld Awakening 09.jpg|Angry Eve. Thevampireshaveeve.png|Eve in Thomas's Coven. Cells.jpg|Eve being gassed. Underworld Awakening 18.jpg|Eve sees Selene for the first time. hyb.jpg|Eve's Hybrid eyes. CI-153714395230209036.jpg|Eve, growling at the sight of Lane. CI11970929630239249.jpg|Eve killing Lane. CI212283334430209036.jpg|Eve, holding Lane's throat. Underworld Awakening 11.jpg|Eve sees Selene. 1336459310_1.png|Eve feeds on the doctor's blood. eve.jpg|Eve talks to Selene. india-eisley-as-eve-in-underworld-awakening.jpg|Eve hides from Lycans. Eve notices the Lycans..jpg|Eve notices the approaching Lycans. Selene talks to Eve.jpg|Eve with Selene. Eve, awakening at Antigen labs..jpg|Eve awakens inside an Antigen lab. Eve, after killing Lane.jpg|Eve, seconds after killing Lane. sedated.jpg|A sedated Eve being transported. after killing a lycan....jpg|Eve during the raid. es:Eve fr:Eve de:Eve pt-br:Eve Category:Alive Category:Female characters Category:Hybrids Category:Awakening characters Category:Characters Category:Card game characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Pure-borns